


don't know what to do

by immcrtal



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, So yeah, a 'found my way back to you', i'm convinced theyre gonna pull, slash 'never stopped loving you', this is like a 2 year time jump or even more i dee kay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immcrtal/pseuds/immcrtal
Summary: But he wasn’t hers, she counter argued. Maybe he was a couple of years ago, when she was essentially barely a young adult, and getting over Harvey, but not anymore, not when they had been broken up for a good year.





	1. cold

She wasn’t jealous she couldn’t be. Not when _she_ broke up with him.

Nick was smiling, laughing even, head thrown back, neck exposed as his girlfriend talked passionately about something while sitting on his lap. She couldn’t bother herself to care enough about who exactly she was, Sabrina only knew that she was a fellow transfer student from another house, or coven whatever.

As she continues watching them, in a subtle manner, subtle might she add, she remembers that  where he and his current, new girlfriend are seated, is the same exact spot, they sat once they were done dancing before the Lupercalia daze started. She was _not_ jealous.

 

Most definitely not, she thought as she drew her hands into fists.

 

“Sabrina, you alright there?” Prudence said from beside her. Suddenly Sabrina snapped out of her furious daze and looked at the head of the weird sisters quizzically. “Of course I am Prudence, why?”

Prudence scoffed, and smirked, “Spellman, you had our whole table shaking, and drinks boiling.” Sabrina pretended not to notice and quickly looked to side, “Oh really? I must’ve not felt it, sorry-” And now she turns fully to face Prudence, “-It’s just that-” Sabrina says trying to come up with an excuse. But Prudence ever the brilliant know-it-all, speaks before she can come up with something else. “It’s about Nicky, and his new girlfriend, right?”

Sabrina sighs, ‘No, no, _maybe_? No.” And at her confusion, Prudence sighs too. “Spellman- (She cringes just a bit, because only Nick really ever called her that) you must remember that you were the one to break up with him?” With the last part, Prudence tilts her head to side, as if to signal Sabrina to offer some kind of explanation.

But Sabrina’s already out of the door, because yes she did break up with him, but Prudence follows her. “Look I get it, jealousy is an ugly beast, uglier than many of those who exist in our sacred texts, but you left him, and from what you’ve told me and from what _I’ve heard_ it was an amicable depart... Why are you so furious?” She asks.

They’re outside of Dorian’s. She’s pacing back and forth, is she jealous? Or is it something else. She decides to settle on what’s easier to explain. She rubs her forehead, and looks down, “I guess it just stings seeing him so happy with-” “With someone else?” Prudence finishes. But before Prudence can offer her more words of wisdom or rather questions, Sabrina decides to close the subject, “But at least he’s happy you know he deserves that after having gone through so much?”

She lets the cold air hit her bare shoulder, and crawl its way up her legs, the wind is blowing, but not in a horrendous way. She shivers, right before Prudence grasps her chin lightly, in the softest manner, softer than anything she had thought Prudence capable to do. “Well I'm glad, wouldn’t want you to grow wrinkles stressing over it while having the face of a 16 year old for the rest of your long life.” Sabrina lets out a laugh, and Prudence smiles.

She motions Sabrina to join her back inside, but she nods ‘no’. Prudence offers a frown, and opens the door, but right before diving back into the party, she yells, “And if she doesn’t please you that much, it might be time for the weird sisters to pay her a visit?” Sabrina laughs and waves her off.

* * *

 

The walk home is calm, perfect for her mind and heart to torment her.

 

_‘How can you even be jealous?’_

 

_‘Is it because you aren’t the one making him smile anymore?’_

 

_‘That’s pretty selfish.’_

 

_‘You broke up with him.’_

 

_‘He’s yours, always has been just claim him’_

 

But he wasn’t, she counter argued. Maybe he was a couple of years ago, when she was essentially barely a young adult, and getting over Harvey, but not anymore, not when they had been broken up for a good year.

 

_‘You weren’t ready.’_

 

And that final thought sticks with her for the rest of the night.

 


	2. being as in love with you as I am

_You weren’t ready and that’s the complete truth,_ her body and mind tell her.

Sabrina wasn’t ready for the full force of Nick’s love, attention or devotion. At sixteen, while trying to get over a relationship that was monumental not to mention the ticking time bomb of her true father’s name, and her new dark agenda. Sabrina was not ready for Nick. 

She was young, essentially almost still a child in some ways, while Nick was older, more experienced with the world. Despite Sabrina _teaching him how to love_ , Nick knew about the pains and pleasures of basic relationships, while Sabrina had only ever been with Harvey truly. And even if it pains her to admit, she did enter their relationship while not being fully over Harvey. But she did _leave_ the relationship while unconsciously being completely and utterly in love with him. It's just taken her more time to realize. 

What Nick knew since they first started dating each other, Sabrina figured out, only recently. 

The small smiles, he would offer her when he thought she was not looking, how he scanned her whole face while talking about the possibility of a ‘them’, how he softly brushed away her tears with his thumbs or how he always believed in her, even while being a rookie witch. 

 _God she loved him_ , she knows now, she loved him, she loves him, with every part of her, mortal and witch she loves him beyond words. 

And while it might be too late for them, she’ll always hold him in her heart, as she did with Harvey. But unlike Harvey’s playful school type romance, Nick is what she believes, the love of her immortal life. And she’s okay with them not ending up together, as long as he’s happy and as long as she never forgets all the warmth and love he has given her. 

* * *

Two months after her realization he shows up at her bedroom door; Her heart jumps at the sight of him, red creeping up her cheeks. It's ridiculous how he still makes her all nervous and twitchy.

“Oh- wow... Hi?” She stammers out, “I wasn’t expecting you.”

He looks down, smiling, and coughs, “I- uh yeah quite last minute, I know, sorry I didn’t knock..” He says, but this time while looking at her directly, as if he too was recalling that night so many moons ago, where he caught her by surprise reading about Lupercalia. She laughs softly. “It’s fine.” She bunches up her sheets and brings her knees to her chest, to make space for him. And he slowly makes his way towards her bed, so slowly that she thinks he’s scared she’ll get frightened and run off.

If she’s being quite honest, she is frightened, her heart is pounding, but she’ll be damned, if she flinches and loses everything again. 

“Weren’t you and- (because yes she still doesn’t know his girlfriend’s name) -supposed to be at Dorian’s? For Ambrose’s big party thingy?” She asks softly, because she doesn’t want to cross her limits and doesn’t want to break any hearts, especially not his. 

His hand softly finds itself on her sheet covered knee, “You weren’t there.” She doesn’t miss how he avoids the question. “ _Nick..._ She’s probably out there waiting for you, and I have to stud-” But he cuts her off.

“We broke up.” He says, voice steady and eyes focused on her. She smiles, but only for a second, because he seemed so happy with her. “But why? You guys were perfect, she made you happy Nick, and happiness is what you deserve an-” He puts a finger to her lips, silencing her.

“Isn’t it obvious Spellman?”

And she can’t help but smile. Her mouth pulls into a grin that threatens to split her face into two, but she could not give a single fuck. She pulls him into her and they both fall onto her bed, like old times.

* * *

Way later, hours into the night, while they’re tangled into each other, not knowing where one ends and where the other begins, she softly whispers “I love you. I’ve _always_ loved you Nick...You must know that.” Her fingers trace his face, making a soft line down his nose, grasping his chin lightly. “I love you Nicholas Scratch.”

He takes one of her hands into his and kisses her fingers ardently. “I know, Spellman. _I know._ ”

* * *

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was sooo bad but it be like that, it's been a while since I've written this much, so excuse the lack of proper description and overload of rushed descriptions. 
> 
> Also I think Sabrina's views and her feelings are so important, we get Nick giving his all and saying all but Sabrina barely talks about her feelings for him, and I believe that some of it is due to the fact that as of right now, part, 2 she hasn't fully grasped the idea of him loving her that much or her being capable of loving him that much, after all she's only 16. 
> 
> Anyways look out for my next fic which will have these Sabrina thoughts of mine, oh and also talks of how moving on hurt them both <3

**Author's Note:**

> I am literally convinced we are going to suffer with them. Also the second chapter will be longer so cheers to angst.


End file.
